Tohru's Curse
by usuyuki
Summary: Akito is mad that Tohru is still living with the Sohma's. So he curses her, but with what animal?
1. The Curse

**Here is a new story I made.**

**Now read \/**

* * *

With Akito

* * *

"SHE IS STILL LIVING THERE!?" Akito shouts.

"Yes, I am sorry to have bothered you." Hatori said.

"I am going to punish that girl, by giving her our curse." Akito said in a sinister way.

* * *

With Tohru and Kyo and Shigure and Yuki

* * *

"You damn rat! I am going to beat you and that is for sure!" Kyo shouts.

"If you don't shut up, I'll call Kagura." Yuki said.

Tohru laughed. Then she started to feel dizzy. Kyo went up to the roof and Tohru followed.

"Are you okay?" Kyo asked concerned.

"Yeah, just a little dizzy." Tohru replied.

Kyo told Tohru to go lie down. Tohru nodded and got up. But she slipped and fell. Kyo grabbed her and they fell off the roof. Yuki ran out to see what happened. There was a poof but not from Kyo. It came from Tohru. She now had orange hair and was a cat. Kyo freaked and Yuki fainted. Shigure came out to see what happened and saw Tohru transformed into a cat. Shigure called Hatori and Hatori came over with beads. They were just like Kyo's. Kyo blamed Akito for this. Then he checked in on Tohru. Tohru was still a cat but then...**POOF**. Tohru was naked on the couch. Kyo freaked and fainted. Yuki came in and then fainted again. Shigure ran off. Tohru woke up and saw she was naked and ran for clothes. She got dressed and went back downstairs.

"Sorry for that." Tohru apologized.

"Tohru, you now have the curse of the cat and you are like us, so we can hug you now without transforming." Hatori stated.

* * *

**OOOOOOOO,**

**I WANT MORE AND I AM THE AUTHOR.**

**OH WELL. I WILL MAKE MORE TOMORROW.**

**NIGHT.**


	2. Kyo and Tohru Moments

**Sorry it took so long...**

**I had school and my weekend has been busy.**

**So thank you for waiting.**

* * *

Back with Tohru and the others

* * *

"What, I have the z-zodiac-c c-c-curse!?" Tohru stammered.

"What the hell do you mean? She is a cat now!?" Kyo shouted.

Yuki was pacing back and forth. He figured this was Akito's fault. Shigure came back and he was nervous. The fact that a girl who has the zodiac curse lives with 3 guys that have the zodiac curse.

"Tohru what are you going to do about school? Wouldn't it be weird if a boy hugs you and you are a cat?" Shigure asked.

"School...I don't know. I wonder what Uo and Hana would say an about the bracelet." Tohru replied.

"Well Tohru, I think you should rest. You need all your energy for tomorrow at school." Hatori said.

"Okay." Tohru said.

Tohru was about to get up but fell. She said she felt really tired that she can't move. Kyo sighed and picked her up and took her to her room and gave her bed clothes out of her closet. He left the room to give her privacy. When she was in her bed clothes, she passed out on the floor. Yuki knocked on the door to check on her and found her on the floor. He picked her up and took her to bed.

"Goodnight Tohru." Yuki said softly and kissed her forehead.

Even though he is the rat and she is the cat, he still cared for her. He wonders if her personality would change. Then he shook that thought out of his head and left her to sleep.

* * *

Next Morning

* * *

Tohru yawned and stretched her arms out. She felt a lot better than yesterday. Tohru got dressed and went downstairs to get breakfast ready. When she pumped into Kyo in the hall, she was waiting for Kyo to transform.

"Sorry Kyo-kun!" Tohru said when she bowed.

"Eh? It is okay Tohru. What are you sorry about?" Kyo said.

"Um, how come, oh yeah, I have the curse." Tohru remembered.

Kyo sighed. Then he blushed when he remembered he carried her to bed last night.

"Kyo-kun?" Tohru asked.

"Yeah?" Kyo replied.

Tohru hugs him.

"Thank you for everything. I wanted to hug you thanks before but you would transform. But now I can hug you." Tohru said.

Kyo blushed and hugged her in return.

"Me too." Kyo said.

Tohru took him downstairs and made breakfast. Yuki came downstairs.

"This looks good Miss Honda!" Yuki said.

"Thank you Yuki!" Tohru said.

"So how are you feeling today?" Yuki asked.

"Good. I feel better today."

Kyo sighed and then when they finished, Tohru put Shigure's breakfast together. When they were all ready, they left for school.

* * *

At school

* * *

"So Honda, why were you walking with Prince Yuki again?" A fan girl from the Prince Yuki fan club asked.

"We just wanted to walk together. That is all." Tohru said.

Kyo got ticked off. He didn't like the way they were treating her every morning.

"Shut the hell up. She walks with us everyday. Get lost in the woods or something!" Kyo yelled.

"Why are you on her side? You are better than her!" Fan club girl 1 said.

(A.N: I will just label them 1, 2 ,and 3 okay?)

"Yeah!" 2 said.

Then an idea to shoot her down popped in her head.

"Follow my lead guys." 2 whispers to the other members.

"Would you rather have someone who is actually smart?" 2 said.

"Yeah, might as well walk with an idiot." 3 said.

"She is so stupid." 1 said.

Tohru just smiled and ignored them.

Then they whispered,"1,2,3."

"At least we have parents!" They shouted.

Tohru started to cry. Then she ran off. Kyo got really pissed. He grabbed one of the girl's arm and held it tightly.

"You leave that subject alone. She is actually better than you bitches!" Kyo shouted in her face.

Then he let her arm go and chased Tohru and Yuki followed.

Tohru cried so hard, she couldn't stop. Hana sensed her coming and turned around.

"What happened!?" Uo shouted.

"The fan girls said that they at least have parents." Tohru cried.

Hana handed Tohru to Uo and started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Uo asked.

"To shock those bitches."

Hana walked off and found them. They started to shake. Then Hana shocked them.

"I will have my brother curse you." Hana said.

She walked off and found Kyo and Yuki.

"Kyo, you and Tohru's electric signals are the same. What happened?" Hana asked.

"Nothing..." Kyo lied.

"You are lying, I want to know what happened to my best friend. If it is personal, I won't tell Uo or anyone. Please. I want to know what happened." Hana said.

"Sorry. If we told you, it would cause Tohru more pain. So just leave it be for Tohru's sake." Yuki said.

Hana left them alone and then they followed. When Tohru saw Kyo, she ran out of Uo's arms and hugged Kyo.

"Thank you for standing up for me." She told Kyo.

"Wait. Tohru you look like Kyo. You have the hair color and bracelet." Uo said.

"Yeah. I woke up like this and Hatori gave me the bracelet." Tohru said. She wasn't lying. She really did wake up with orange hair and Hatori did give her the bracelet.

Then President,(A.N: The guy that tried to have Haru's hair color changed in the episode Momiji and Haru entered high school. I am just going to him President since barely know anything about him.), came by.

"Tohru Honda, I won't accept the bracelet or hair color. Same goes for you Kyo Sohma." President said.

"Sorry but they are natural hair colors and we have to keep the bracelets on." Tohru said.

"I don't believe it. Tohru's hair color was brown. Now it is orange and she didn't have the bracelet on before." President shouted annoyingly.

"It changed naturally over the weekend and since my roots were orange, I dyed it orange all the way. Plus something came up, so I have to were the bracelet." Tohru said.

President ignored her and went to take her bracelet off. When Kyo stopped him, he took Kyo's bracelet off. Tohru panics and then she drags him down the hall.

"WHY DID YOU IGNORE US. JUST BELIEVE US FOR ONCE BEFORE JUDGEMENT COMES IN!"Tohru shouts.

Uo and Hana came. Uo knows Tohru shouts at someone if it is super important. Then Uo came behind President.

"You see what you caused? I am going to kick your ass for that." Uo said.

Tohru ran to get Kyo and found him in his other form. He ran out of the school and he hid in the woods. Tohru ran after him. When she found him, she figured she wouldn't let him be alone. She took off her bracelet and transformed in her other form. Kyo looked up and saw Tohru. He was surprised that she would do that for him.

* * *

With Shigure

* * *

Shigure was doing his normal newspaper reading. Then he caught on a scent. He knew Tohru and Kyo transformed. Shigure dropped his paper and ran out the door.

* * *

Back with Tohru and Kyo

* * *

Kyo hugged Tohru. When Shigure was close by they ran. Kyo was truly happy. When Tohru was accepted by Kyo and the other way around. She was in her human form. Same with Kyo. But since Kyo had no clothes because they tore, neither did Tohru. Tohru blushed and hid behind a bush. Kyo wondered how they were going to get home and the fact Tohru was naked and so was Kyo that didn't help. Tohru got an idea and gather twigs with leaves on them and hid her "girly parts". She tossed some to Kyo. It was uncomfortable. But at least it covered. Somewhat.

Then as they walked home, Tohru tripped and dragged Kyo down with her. The twigs broke so Tohru hid again, as did Kyo. Kyo spotted their torn clothes. Tohru saw them too. Both went to grab them at the same time. When Kyo noticed Tohru, he blushed and hid his face in his pants. When they put on their clothes, a bunch of perverted guys came by and saw Tohru in her ripped clothes. They sneak to her and grab her. One covered her mouth and others pinned her down. Kyo went to see if Tohru was okay and saw her clothes being torn up more. Kyo Kyo lunged forward attacking his enemies at full strength. He could feel it draining out of his system but he knew he had to protect Tohru and Kyo wrapped her up in his shirt. He blushed because Tohru was sort of exposed. When Kyo brought her home, Shigure came in and so did...Aya!

* * *

**Cliff hanger.**

**I like to mention that WarWolf216 came up with the: Kyo lunged forward attacking his enemies at full strength. He could feel it draining out of his system but he knew he had to protect Tohru: part, so thank you!**

**Okay I got another present in mind and I mean it when I say I will upload 3 CHAPTERS CHRISTMAS DAY! I will make the chapters now.**

**So night! :P**


	3. AYA IS HERE?

**Sorry to make you wait.**

**I was writing a Christmas Present for my readers.**

* * *

"Oh, sweet Tohru, how have you been?" Aya asked.

"I-I'm fine!" Tohru stammered.

"Are you okay? You are studdering." Aya replied.

"She is fine, come on Tohru." Kyo said blushing.

"He didn't think I would notice that they're clothes are ripped. Did Kyo get mad?" Aya asked Shigure.

"Well, it is kind of a secret." Shigure replies.

* * *

Tohru's Room

* * *

Tohru gets worried about Kyo. Then the shirt Kyo gave her fell and then she quickly grabbed it and wrapped it around herself.

"You okay Tohru?" Kyo asked.

"Yeah, it is just this is a little weird." Tohru asked.

"What is?" Kyo questions.

"It is just the fact that we are closer than before." Tohru blushed.

Kyo did too. When Tohru went to open up her closet and drawers, there was no clothes but a pair of underwear and bra.

"EH!? OH I FORGOT I AM BACKED UP ON LAUNDRY!" Tohru yelled.

Kyo sighed and took her to his room. He gave her some clothes to barrow. She nodded and went back to her room. She to get dressed. But when Yuki got home, he went to check on Tohru, but saw her in Kyo's pants and her bra. Yuki went wide eyed and blushed a little. Then Aya creeped up behind Yuki. Aya gasped at what Yuki was watching. Then Yuki shut the door and backed up, but bumped into Aya.

"Ah so my brother became a pervert and decided to watch Tohru dress." Aya said loudly.

"WHAT THE HELL? YOU SAW TOHRU CHANGE RAT-BOY!" Kyo yelled.

Kyo was so mad, he actually punched Yuki in the jaw.

"AS FOR YOU, YOU ARE A PERVERT TO FOR LOOKING!" Kyo screamed at Aya.

Kyo beat Aya to a pulp by flipping him down the steps and punching him. Kyo looked at Yuki. Kyo kicked Yuki in the stomach, punched him in the face and kicked him outside. Kyo ran up to Tohru's room and knocked on the door. Tohru looked over at Kyo and she went to turn around then fell. Kyo asked if she was okay. When she went to look up, she was so close to Kyo's face that she...

**KISSED KYO ON THE LIPS!**

* * *

**THANK YOU FOR READING.**

**I WILL WORK ON GETTING MORE IDEAS FOR YOUR CHRISTMAS PRES.**

**NITEY-NITE**


	4. Crazy Day

**Sorry for the wait.**

**But here is yo Christmas Present.**

* * *

With Tohru and Kyo

* * *

"Tohru, did you kiss me?" Kyo asked.

Tohru nodded.

"We have become so close and I like it when I have become like you." Tohru said.

"I love you Kyo." She added.

Kyo blushed and said, " I love you too Tohru."

Tohru hugged him.

* * *

With Yuki

* * *

He was outside the door listening and was heart broken.

_'She picked that bastard of a cat. Damn it. Only if she chose me. Wait, this don't sound like me. I won't let my jealousy get the best of me.'_ Yuki thought.

He went to his room to settle for a bit.

* * *

With Shigure

* * *

_'Kyo, you gotta stop breaking my front door!'_ Shigure thought as he looked at the first half of the door in the spot it should be and the other half in the yard with and unconscious Aya on top.

* * *

The next day

* * *

Tohru woke up and she was happy that it was Saturday. She went to use the bathroom and then she got dressed.

"You okay Tohru?" Kyo asked.

"Yeah, just gotta go to the store for something." Tohru answered.

"Can I come with?" Kyo asked.

"Sure." Tohru said.

Kyo got dressed and went with Tohru to the store.

* * *

At the store

* * *

Tohru went to the Feminine Isle and got a box.

Kyo blushed when he noticed what she was buying.

As they go to the check out, a little boy ran into Tohru and she transformed. As Tohru ran out of the store, Kyo hid her clothes in his pocket and bought what she needed.

"Oh, um sir, are these for you?" The cashier asked.

"No damn it, they are for a friend." Kyo said blushing.

Kyo went outside and they walked to the house but Tohru transformed in the streets of the city and Kyo gave her, her clothes and her box and she hid in a bush. She came out blushing like crazy.

"You okay?" Kyo asked, again.

"Yeah, just embarrassed, that is all." Tohru said.

They ran into Haru and Momiji and they say Kyo hugging Tohru.

"Hey, Tohru, how come Kyo didn't transform when he hugged you?" Momiji asked.

"Well, I have the zodiac curse like Kyo, I am the cat." Tohru replied.


	5. Akito

**Sorry for the long wait.**

**Here is the story.**

* * *

With Tohru

* * *

"WHAT?" Momiji asked.

"I think it has something to do with Akito." Kyo said.

"Oh, Akito wants to see you and Tohru." Momiji said.

Kyo and Tohru froze. Then they followed Momiji to the Sohma house. Then they went to Akito's room.

"Hello Tohru and Kyo." Akito said, "Momiji, you are dismissed."

Momiji nodded and left. Then he went to Hatori's room to tell him what is happening.

"So Kyo, have you been very fond of Tohru lately?" Akito asked.

"Um, a little." Kyo said nervously.

Akito got up and walked to him and slapped his face.

"Tohru, have you grown fond of Kyo lately?" Akito asked.

Tohru nodded and he went up to her as Kyo is shaking. He stood in front of her and asked, "Do you love him?"

Tohru nodded and Akito started to choke her.

"WHY YOU LITTLE WENCH, JUST BECAUSE YOU LIVE IN THAT HOUSE DOESN'T MEAN YOU COULD DO ANYTHING!" Akito shouts.

* * *

With Shigure

* * *

*RING* *RING*

"Hello?" asked Shigure.

"Um, Shigure, do you know where Kyo and Tohru are?" Hatori asked.

"No, why?" Shigure asked.

Then as Hatori told him what Akito was planning, his eyes widened.

"I'LL BE RIGHT OVER!" Shigure said.

"What?" Yuki asked.

"AKITO IS PLANNING ON KILLING TOHRU AND LEAVING KYO TO SUFFER." Shigure shouts.

Then Yuki and Shigure run to the Main House.

* * *

With Tohru, Kyo and Akito

* * *

Kyo takes a swing at Akito and hits him. Tohru falls on the floor passed out. Hatori, Haru, and Momiji run in. Haru turns black and starts to kick Akito's ass by kicking his leg and punching his face.. Momiji panics but takes Tohru out of the room and Hatori follows. Then all of a sudden Yuki and Shigure go to Akito's room and try to break up the fight. Yuki tries to calm Haru down and take him out of the room. Kyo tries to hit Akito but Akito hits him in the head and he falls on the floor with his head bleeding. Shigure holds Akito back and Kyo leaves and it is just Shigure and Akito in the room.

"I almost killed Tohru. Why do I hate her so much?" Akito asked.

"I don't know, but it seems that you get mad when everyone else is happy." Shigure said.

Akito gave it a thought and then he realized something.

"I am jealous." Akito said.


End file.
